All's fair in love and war
by APuzzle
Summary: They say that all is fair in love and war. Does torture, rape, death, pranks and pikachu's count? Hell breaks loose by the third chap. Warnings - Torture, rape, lemon. Warnings at the start of the chapters they are in.
1. Chapter 1

Hello people of earth and beyond!

It's story time :D

* * *

Sitting beside her barrack window, Jesse 'Jigsaw' Hollins was having  
a rather pleasant time watching two men run for their lives. Meat and  
Worm had set up another of their daily pranks, this time landing on  
her Captain.

Who was not in the least bit as pleased as she was.

She smiled happily as MacTavish trudged by, soaking wet from head to  
toe, bucket in hand. Probably planning to chuck it at them.

"MEAT! WORM! GET OVER HERE YA MUPPETS!" He yelled in a heavy Scottish  
accent.

"Beer?"

She looked to her left, seeing her Lieutenant handing her a whiskey.  
She wondered to this day how Ghost managed to drink in front of the  
others. Very few knew what he looked like under the skull balactava.

Jigsaw had tried many times to find out but was always side tracked.  
Damn her attention span.

Eventually she just stopped trying and accepted the fact that he did  
not want his face to be seen. That, and the fact that her attention  
span was annoyingly short.

"Thanks." She replied, taking it and popping the cap.

Ghost looked out the window as Worm ran by, MacTavish hot on his heels.  
Ghost smiled under his balactava.

"Lovely day isn't it?"

She smiled back, taking a sip of her drink.

"Beautiful."

She heard a couple of knocks on the barrack door. She turned towards  
the door and put her hand on her hip.

"Don't come in, I'm naked."

Suddenly Meat burst through the door, looking around wildly. His eyes  
connected to Jigsaws and his face turned unearthly red.

"I-I was just coming to check if you were a-alright." He said,  
grinning sheepishly. He scratched the back of his head awkwardly,  
looking down to the floor.

She cocked an eyebrow. "Yep, that's it."

Ghost snorted and rolled his eyes.  
"What did ya want Meat?"

"Can I hide in here?" he asked pleadingly.

"No."

He dropped to his knees and clasped his hands together.

"Please? Come on Jiggy! Captain's gonna kill me if he finds me! It was  
an accident! Archer was supposed to be walking through the door, not  
him!"

She put her other hand on her cargo jeans, surprised that he called  
her by her nickname. She was 'Lady' or 'Woman', but never Jigsaw, and  
let alone the nickname that Chaos had given her. Jiggy.

"Looks like your intel was off. Archer's been at the firing range with  
Toad for the past half an hour." She explained, smirking.

Meat looked to the ground, deep in thought. Suddenly he jumped up,  
fuming, mouth agape.

"Roach! I'm gonna kill him!"

Ghost finally spoke up, turning around to them "No one is squashing  
any bugs. Alright? Just calm down. In, out, in, out."

Jigsaw giggled while Meat took deep breathes, keeping in tune with  
Ghosts orders.

"Feel better?"

Meat shrugged. "Ya."

"Good."

"Cool. Now I'm gonna kill him." Meat said, emphasizing 'kill' by  
pounding his fist into his other hand.

"Kill who?"

Jigsaw and Ghosts grin grew wider, (if possible) sights turning to  
someone behind Meat.

Meat's complection paled noticeably and he froze. Slowly turning around  
to the barrack door, he looked up to his demise looming over him.

MacTavish stood there with his muscular arms crossed, blocking the  
only exit. His glare itself was kicking Meats ass. Jigsaw  
instinctively took a step back.

"Stall duty. Now."

Meat, who knew enough to keep his mouth shut, nodded his head.

"Yessir."

MacTavish turned to Ghost and Jigsaw.

"What are you looking at?"

Ghost almost burst out laughing.

"You should really look in a mirror Tavish." He explained, walking  
past MacTavish and out the door.

MacTavish scratched the back if his head, feeling the water dripping  
down.

"Bloody hell." He turned to Jigsaw who was still leaning against the  
wall beside the window. Watching him with those eyes. Her beautiful  
hazel eyes.

They locked up every emotion, it was so hard to read her. She was good  
natured, yes. But he knew she could probably kick half the men here's  
arses. She was, for lack of a better phrase, a bloody ninja.

He cared for his crew, and he was especially worried about Jigsaw and  
Chaos. He was in no way sexist, but their frail forms shouldn't be  
here, around battle hardened warriors.

MacTavish was so worried that the other men might try something,  
especially Twig. MacTavish had urged the two women to stay here with  
him, where he could protect them. But they had already been picked out  
for the next mission. Picking up intel from one of the Russians' bases.

"You all packed lass? Two days, leavin early."

She nodded "All ready sir."

"You be careful."

She stood straight and gave him a small salute.

"Will do Cap'n."

He nodded and left, heading towards Shepherds barracks, more than  
ready to bitch him out for picking the two young girls.

Jigsaw watched him leave. She smiled and got up, pushing against the  
wall.

Being one of the only two females in the 141 sucked mega monkey ass. She didn't  
want special treatment. She wanted to be treated like a normal person,  
not a young lady. Her thoughts clouding her head, she turned and  
headed towards the firing range.

Arriving, Jigsaw picked out her target. Jason 'Reaper' Kreigel was standing beside his  
brother, Jake 'Jasper' Kreigel, firing shots from his ACR.  
Jigsaw slowly sneaked up behind them, preparing herself.

* * *

He fired two, three, four clean shots from his rifle, hitting the  
targets clean in the head. Reaper put his gun down on one of the  
tables beside him and turned to his brother, smiling.

Jasper looked back at him, eyebrow cocked.

"What are you lookin so happy 'bout?"

"My awesome aim, that's what." Reaper replied, taking the target down  
and replacing it with a new one.

"Yer aim ain't nothing compared to mine." Jasper said to his brother  
playfully.

Reaper snorted, aiming down his sights on the target again.

"Whatever, I'd like to see you do better."

Suddenly something jumped on him from behind, sending his bullets  
trailing off to hit another target. Rocket looked over at them and  
shook his head, mumbling something.

Jasper shrugged at him, not knowing what was happening either.

Reaper mumbled something from under Jigsaw. She shifted her weight,  
letting his head lift up.

"What was that?"

"I said you're sitting on me." the farm boy whispered, breathless.

She got off of him and held out a hand, laughing. He flipped on to his  
back and grabbed her hand, dragging her down beside him. He jumped up,  
looking down at her with a smirk on his tan face.

Jigsaw laid on the cement floor, seeing no reason to get up at the  
moment.

Jasper shook his head. Jigsaw was pretty cool, she was kinda off  
putting when you first meet her, but she was easy to warm up to, and  
Jasper liked her. He and his brother had made it their duty to protect  
her from Twig, Meat, Worm and all of the other freaktards here at the  
141.

Especially Twig. Twig had taken a liking to the girls that no one  
liked. He watched her too closely, almost as if he was studying her  
for something.

Anyways.

Reaper smiled, watching Jigsaw sit there doing nothing in particular.  
Reaper leaned over her, staring into her hazel eyes. "What cha doin?"  
he asked, batting his eyes.

"Just sittin. What bout you?" she replied, a big smile on her lips.

"Looking at you."

"Lookin at you looking at me?"

"Yep."

"Kewl." she nodded.

Finally getting up, her eyes shifted to something behind the two  
brothers.

"Oh, SHIT!" Jigsaw whispered, smile dropping. She turned ad headed  
towards the back door to the range.

The southern brothers looked at each other, and then turned to see  
what she had gotten so freaked out about. And rightfully so. Sheperd  
was coming their way, and Jigsaw nor Chaos (especially Chaos) were  
not supposed to be there 'distracting' the two young men.

They quickly grabbed their guns and aimed down their sights at the  
targets, acting as if they'd been doing it all day.

General Sheperd walking into the range, looking around.

Jasper, Reaper and Rocket turned and saluted him.

"Sir." They said in unison.

Sheperd put his hands behind his back.

"Easy boys. Have you seen Archer today?"

They relaxed, slouching a little from their straight posture.

"Archer is at the medical bay sir, he and Sleek got into a fight."

"Thank you."

Watching Sheperd leave, Jasper felt a feeling of dread wash over him.  
He never felt right around Sheperd, the General just seemed fake.

The brothers packed up their guns and headed down to the mess hall,  
dropping their weapons off at their barracks.

Going in, they ducked a couple of potatoes and an apple, but made it  
to their table unscathed and sat down beside Scarecrow, who was  
currently throwing a muffin across the room at Cobra.

"Pretty big food fight, man!"

Scarecrow sat back down and handed them a couple of potatoes.

"Use them carefully, young grasshoppers." Scarecrow looked back up and  
got hit in the face by flying food.

Reaper tossed one towards Roach.

"Special today."

Jasper ducked an oncoming potato.

"Baked potatoes." His brother finished.

Jasper felt one smack against his back. He wheeled around to see Chaos  
tossing one up in the air threateningly.

Jasper smiled and tossed the potato to his other hand. "You wanna go?"

She smirked. "Hell ya."

They slowly circled each other menacingly. They raised their hands  
just about to throw.

"Drop the potatoes!"

Everyone dropped whatever they were holding, all slowly turning  
towards the source of the Scottish voice.

MacTavish and Ghost looked around the potato covered cafeteria,  
evaluating the situation.

"A beautiful mess lads, now clean it up." He ordered, turning to leave.

"Ghost, watch them for me would you." The captain said, more of a  
statement than an actual question.

His lieutenant nodded, brushing off a potato infested chair and  
watching them all clean it up, smirking all the while.

* * *

"son of a bitch." Chaos whispered as she slumped into her bunk. Her  
back hurt and her arms ached. She had crawled all the way to her  
barracks, ignoring the strange looks given to her by her CO's.

She sprawled out over her bunk, thankful for the room. Her arm and  
foot were dangling off the edge, but she couldn't care less, the only  
thing on her mind was sleep.

Sleep, sleep, and maybe more sleep. And quite possibly, some more  
sleep. And maybe a donut later on.

The only thing she would have to worry about is someone (MEAT -.-)  
putting her hand in a glass of warm water.

And seeing how the last time he pulled a prank on her she got him back  
twenty times better, she didn't think that was going to happen any  
time soon.

Hopefully he is still picking bits and pieces of his boxers out of his  
ass.

That was a damn good wedgie, thanks to the extra effort of Ghost and  
Reaper. A wedgie her brother would have been proud of.

Chaos should have taken a picture of MacTavish's face when he heard  
Meat say good morning to him from that basket ball hoop.

Camera, 85$.

Watching your Captains reaction when he sees his teammate hanging from  
a basketball hoop by his boxers.

Priceless.

* * *

Jasper watched from his bunk as Meat crawled over to a sleeping Chaos,  
warm water in hand.

Royce looked up from his gameboy and winced, figuring out what Meat  
was about to do.

"Dude, yer gonna get yourself murdered. Or wedgie-afied." He warned in  
his southern accent.

Meat gave him a look. "Come on dude! Remind me? I still have  
nightmares about that."

"I thought you only had nightmares about clowns."

Meat glared at Jasper, shaking his head. "That is so not funny."

"It is from here." Jasper whispered, putting a hand over his mouth to  
muffle the laughter.

Jasper and Royce counted down as Meat brought the glass closer to her  
fingers.

Suddenly Chaos jerked her hand up, sending the water flying all over  
Meat. She smiled at him happily, wide awake.

"Mornin."

Meat stared at her, and then switched his glare to Jasper. "You knew  
that was gonna happen! What the fuck dude!"

Jasper and Royce were reduced to rolling masses of laughter on the  
floor, while Meat plotted his revenge on them all.

Meat stomped the barrack floors with his military issued boots. "I'll  
get you! I'll get you all!"

He ran out and down the hall, screaming. "You'll see! You'll all see!  
Revenge is IMMINENT!"

They burst out laughing again and turned to Chaos.

Jasper wiped his eyes with the edge of the blanket. "You gonna get  
him back for trying to get you back for trying to get him back for  
trying to get you back?"

Royce redirected his attention to the two from the gameboy in his lap.  
"Wait... What?"

Chaos looked out the window, deep in thought. "Oh ya. After I get Twig  
back though. Yesterday he put my boot in a bucket of banana peppers."

Royce put his hands up. "Dudes, my attention spam only goes so far.  
Who is doing what for getting who back?"

Jasper looked over Royce's shoulder at his gameboy. "Dude is that a  
Pikachu?"

Royce jumped up and did a little jig. "FINALLY!"

Royce looked at the gameboy, tapping away at its little keys.

His happy little face quickly turned to horror.

"NO NO NO! NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Chaos and Jasper rolled their eyes and left him sitting in the  
barracks, screaming at the wall, wondering how he failed at catching a  
Pikachu for the seventeenth time.

* * *

I hate failing at catching Pikachus...  
Sneaky little basterdz.

This used to be on my sisters profile, but since the story wuz mine  
anyway, I finally made a profile :)  
This story is made up of alot of OCs. Me and Jigsaw's, I'll tell ya who  
is who's at the end of the story ;)

Well there is the first chapter, next chapter will be actionafied hopefully. :D

Review, flame, whatever floats yer boat.


	2. Chapter 2

I'm back again, sorry for all the wait.  
It actually wasn't really that long but whatever, you know :P

_**Disclaimer**_ - I don't own Call of Duty. And because I am posting this on a site called **FAN FICTION**, I think that should be a disclaimer in itself.

* * *

Daniel 'Twig' Harrison woke up from a nice, long nap, reluctant to get  
out from under the warm covers, but a warm shower tempted him and  
after a couple minutes of arguing with himself, he finally got up.

Grabbing a towel and a change of clothes, he headed towards the men's  
showers. He set his clothes down and stripped, turning on the water.  
He stood under it, letting the nice, warm water gently wash over his  
bulky muscular body. The black haired man sighed in content and stood  
there, relishing in the warmth.

Chaos sat crossed legged on the toilet seat, watching the shower water  
pour down onto a hidden Twig. She bit into her apple, enjoying the  
tasty fruit. She grabbed her radio and spoke into it, quiet enough so that Twig wouldn't hear her.

"You guys ready?"

"Ready." MacTavish said.

"All set." Jigsaw smiled.

"Everyone here's ready." Reaper whispered.

"Let's do this." Ghost finished.

She smiled, taking another bite out of her apple. "On three."

"One."

"Two."

"Three."

Chaos smiled as she pushed down on the handle, every team  
simutaniously flushing the toilets. She clicked the radio on, letting  
everyone hear Twig scream.

"HOLY MOTHER OF FFFFFUUUUUUUUCCCCKKKK! CHAOS!"

She laughed out loud, racing out of the men's bathroom before he could  
grab a towel and chase after her. She could hear everyone's laughter on  
the radio, and she quickly returned to the recreation room. She sighed  
and sat down on the musty old couch next to Archer.

"Think that'll teach him not to play pranks?" Chaos asked, taking the  
last bite of her apple and throwing it towards the trash located on  
the other side of the room.

Archer scoffed, watching the apple core land smack in the middle of  
the trash can.

"Twig? Not play pranks? As if, it took Price, Ghost, Nikolai _and_  
MacTavish to get him to stop hanging Roach up on the flagpole every  
Thursday."

She shrugged, watching said people come in and sit on the already  
crowded couch. She shifted, smashed between the built and bulky bodies  
of Ghost and MacTavish.

She grunted, squirming her way out to air, and taking a dramatic gulp  
when she found it.

Ghost rolled his eyes at her and got up, heading to the chair at the  
other side of the room.

* * *

After chatting and laughing, Twig stumbled in the room, radiating  
pure anger.

"Chaos!" He leaped over the couch and came after her. The new apple  
that was in her mouth dropped as she gaped a him. She hopped over  
Price when Twig came after her, both running around the room and out  
the door.

Everyone else in the room looked a each other for a moment, before  
thinking about what he might to do her.

MacTavish leaped up, running out the door to try and find them before  
Twig did something stupid. A small prank like this could turn into  
something much more horrible, especially being done to Twig. The poor  
lad couldn't hold anger very well, and he was highly capable of  
hurting a small woman like Chaos.

She was feisty and could probably tear Twig to shreds. But Twig was  
her friend, and she would never do something like that. Twig, on the  
other hand, became blind in anger, and is prone to accidentally  
hurting people when he's mad. Last week he almost broke Cobra's arm,  
because Cobra _accidentally_ tripped him with a water hose.

Ghost ran through the halls, MacTavish hot at his heels. His mind was  
screaming at him, sending him as fast as he could, searching for them.

So many things could go wrong.

Too many things could go wrong.

Ghost turned the corner searching a room.

"Have you seen Chaos or Twig?" he screamed at Scarecrow and Ozone.

They froze and slowly shook their heads, fearful or their Lieutenants  
urgency. They looked at each other and ran out after Ghost.

A few minutes later everyone was looking for Twig and Chaos. And no  
one was succeeding.

* * *

MacTavish slumped into a chair, rubbing his eyes. The whole Task Force  
had been at it for hours now. The base wasn't all that big, he just  
couldn't understand why they hadn't found them yet.

Across the room Archer, Jigsaw, Jasper and Reaper collapsed on the  
floor.

"Twig, I'm gonna kill him when I find him." Archer panted.

"If he doesn't kill her first." MacTavish mumbled, just barely loud  
enough for Archer to hear.

Sleek and Cobra stumbled in after them, mumbling. They took place on  
the floor beside Reaper.

MacTavish stood up. "Have we asked Sheperd yet if he's seen her?"

"Couldn't find him sir." Meat mumbled.

"bullocks." Their captain whispered.

Ghost and Roach came in and groaned, plopping down on the old couch.

"No where, how in bloody hell do you just dissapear like that?"

"You don't Ghost, something happens to you." MacTavish replied.

They all looked up as Twig waltzed in, eating a honey smoked turkey  
sandwich. They all stared at him in either awe or anger as he ignored  
them and sat down on the couch, turning on the tv.

There was dead silence before...

"TWIG!" MacTavish screamed, lunging for him with full intent to harm.

Cobra, Reaper and Ghost leaped up, grabbing their captain and  
wrestling him to the ground.

Twig looked over the couch at them all.

"Need a moment? Everyone needs to be gay sometimes." He mocked.

_'Oh that's it.'_

"You bloody arsewhole what did you do to her!" MacTavish screamed at  
him, throwing his comrades off and shoving Twig up against the wall.

He dropped his sandwich and stared at his captain with that '_deer in_  
_the headlights_' look.

"W-w-what do you mean?"

This time everyone jumped up and started peeling their captain off of  
Twig.

"You know very well what I mean!" MacTavish hissed as he was being  
torn from the other man.

MacTavish shook them off and trudged out.

Twig looked at everyone, wanting an explanation.

"What?"

Ghost sighed and sat down, also wondering what the fucking hell was  
going on.

MacTavish stomped into the kitchen, shocked to see Chaos making a  
sandwich with a very serious face.

"Chaos?"

She looked up at him, a bright smile instantly crossing her face.

"Captain! I made you a sandwich. Like it?"

He looked down at the magnificent sandwich, which certainly made his  
mouth water.

"Where have you been?" He asked, trying not to sound too angry. Or  
hungry.

"Oh, I was taking a shower, and then I had target practice, and then I  
ran some laps."

MacTavish sighed, putting his elbows on the counter and rubbing his  
eyes. He looked at the hyperactive young woman in front of him. Her  
face was a mix of worry, concern, and hell, some more worry.

"Captain?"

He sighed again, looking at the sandwich once more. "That is one sexy  
sandwich."

She squealed with delight and handed it to him, skipping out of the  
room. He shook his head and took a bite, smelling the hidden  
jalapeñoes just a second too late.

* * *

Ghost looked to his left as Chaos skipped in and sat beside him on the  
couch. Most of the other men had gone to sleep after Twig's  
explanation so it was just him and her.

"Hey Ghosty."

He smiled under his balactava, Chaos was the only living person on  
earth he would ever tolerate calling him _Ghosty_.

At first glance Chaos looked to be more of a cheerleader than a  
soldier. She had bright white blond hair that she streaked with the  
occasional green or blue, and stunning deep blue eyes. A beautiful  
face, a frail yet muscular frame, and to Ghost and most of the other  
men, she was the very definition of the word_ amazing_.

Ghost would murder anyone who dared touch her. But he had to stay  
strong and keep his anger in check for MacTavish. His captain was so  
protective of her, he practically brutally interrogated any and all  
who went within a foot of the two young girls.

Every man who came to the 141 either had or has a crush on the two,  
Jigsaw was a pretty, tough, smart, young woman. And Chaos was a  
beautiful, playful, hyper, young woman.

Jigsaw kept the men out of trouble every time they tried to do  
something stupid, and Chaos was the one that got them in trouble in  
the first place.

A tiny highschool crush. Ok, maybe a big highschool crush. Or a  
noticably large military crush.

Ghost was suddenly thankful for the mask, most definately not wanting  
Chaos to be seeing him blush.

She looked over at him, questioning his quietness. He was always  
quiet, but he would usually at least say hi.

"Wanna watch some tv?" she asked, smiling.

_'What a smile.'_ Ghost mentally slapped himself. He didn't want to be  
friends with her, he wanted to be more than friends. Like that was  
going to happen.

And besides, Ghost had heard that Chaos and Cobra had a past together,  
high school sweethearts, childhood friends, the whole shibang bang.

Dammit.

"Sure."

He watched tv with her for a while, then her head started slumping and  
jerking back up sleepily. Ghost tried hard to not start laughing, but  
her fight to stay awake was a losing battle.

She slowly slid down and laid her head on Ghosts chest. He froze,  
feeling her light heartbeat on his arm.

Ghost would be quite high on his captains hit list if he was found  
this close to her, but at the moment, he couldn't care less. Ghost  
closed his eyes peacefully, lulling off to sleep.

* * *

_Thump_

"Ow."

Jigsaw looked up at her bunk, questioning for a moment why she was on  
the ground. Realizing she had fallen out of bed, she slowly climbed  
back up to her feet, remembering what day it was.

She went over to her pack with a yawn, she was so forgetful, she had  
to check everything at least five times before she went on a mission  
to make sure she left nothing behind. A tiny slip up could cause the  
fail of the mission.

A slip she was sure not to make.

She got ready and made her way to her captains barracks reluctantly.  
This was going to be the third mission without Court. The wound of his  
loss was still fresh. And it stung like a motherfucker.

Jack 'Court' Dune had been a tall, built man with short black hair and  
amazingly vibrant green eyes. He was unusually gentle, nice, and was  
so short tempered you practically had to chain him to the base to keep  
him from killing people who pissed him off.

He was too young to die.

Absolutely no one was happy about that. Jigsaw had lost count of how  
many times she cried at night, missing Court. The base just lost it's  
shine without him.

His death impacted everyone, especially Chaos.

Jigsaw was no where near blind, she could see the way they looked at  
each other, see the way their fingers entwined perfectly when they  
thought no one was looking, see them smile when they were talking.

Jigsaw shook herself from her thoughts as she got to her captains  
barracks.

MacTavish was just finishing getting ready when she knocked and walked  
in.

His room was slightly larger than most of the other barracks,  
probably cause he's a captain. She heard from a little bird (cough  
NIKOLAI cough) that Price's room was gigantic.

"All ready sir."

"Are the others?" MacTavish asked.

"I'll check."

She left and started heading to the other barracks, checking that  
everyone was ready, when everyone passed her inspection she started  
towards MacTavish's room again.

"All ready sir." She repeated.

"Good, let's go."

* * *

"Alright, Archer, Toad and Sleek are going to land a few kliks away,  
providing Sniper support. Me, Chaos, Roach, and Cobra are going to  
land to the east and start heading in. Ghost, Reaper and Jigsaw are  
going to meet up with us at the rally point. Got it?"

Everyone murm`ered and nodded.

It was go time. Everyone lined up and jumped out, soaring down to the  
points. Chaos and Cobra lined up side by side. Chaos looked at him.

"Race ya down." She said playfully.

Cobra smiled, it brightened him up a bit to know that Chaos was coming  
with him. She made things more fun by just being there.

"Go."

They both leaped out, Chaos' slender body moving her faster. They  
pulled out their shoots and landed. Shoving their parachutes in their  
bags, they grabbed their guns and looked around, waiting for everyone  
to land.

* * *

After MacTavish and Roach landed and pulled out their guns, they  
started heading towards the rally point with the other team.

Meeting up, they snuck into the base slowly but surely, taking out  
most of the people who didn't have any idea they were there.

They entered the building with the intel.

"Check your corners." MacTavish whispered.

Having all corners checked, Cobra and Chaos sneaked upstairs to  
retreive the intel. She kept an eye on her heartbeat sensor. Seeing  
none, she went in another room, seeing the intel laying there in a  
briefcase. She ran over and picked it up, speaking into her radio.

"Got it."

"Good, now get down here."

She looked down at her heartbeat sensor, seeing nothing, not even that  
little ray thing. She spoke into her radio.

"MacTavish?"

Silence.

"Captain?" Cobra checked.

"Caaaaaaaaaaptaiiiiin?" Chaos sang quietly into the radio.

No reply.

She turned turned to Cobra with a confused look, he shrugged. So many  
bad things could happen.

And knowing the 141, they all will, in good time.

They went downstairs and gave the intel to their captain.

"Sir, my radio won't work."

He looked at her as they shuffled out of the building.

"What?"

She nodded.

"We'll fix it when we get back, just don't get separated. All right?"

She nodded again. "Yes sir."

"Archer, have your team meet with us at the end rally point."

Silence.

"Archer?"

They heard Russians yelling a ways off.

Ghost cursed. "We've been EMP'd!"

"Bollucks. Archer's team knows what to do, head for that rally point!"

We all quickly started heading for the point, dodging bullets of the  
ever continuing stream of Russians coming out from all directions.

Shoot. Dodge. Shoot.

It was all second nature to her now, that is, until a stray bullet  
made a lucky hit.

"Shit! I'm hit!" Chaos yelled over the firing of bullets. It just  
grazed her leg, but it was deep, and her blood continued to seep out.

Ghost laid her down and patched her leg up. "It'll do, we need to get  
you to a medic though. Can you stand?"

She tried, it hurt like hell, but she would never show it.

"Better, I can run."

"Dont push it." Ghost replied, starting off to the rally point again.

Shoot. Dodge. Shoot.

Chaos looked ahead, realizing she was starting to fall behind. The  
others were farther up the hill now, getting closer and closer to the  
rally point.

Out of the corner of her eye she could see Archer, Sleek and Toad  
running along the trees. She had to catch up, but the pain in her leg  
was burning now, and it was all she could do not to limp.

Suddenly she felt the butt of a rifle slam into the back of her neck  
and it all went black.

* * *

Aaaaaaaand BLACKOUT!  
That was perfectly timed.  
No seriously. I bet Chaos is all like SONOVABITCH in her head right  
now. Or, since she's blacked out, she could be all like OMFG THE  
BLANKNESS.

Press the button, you know you want to. . .


	3. Chapter 3

Did you know that if you type in 'Story that was' the search bar might  
change it to 'Strut that ass'?

Or maybe it's just me...

Anyway, there is rape in this chapter, so heads up.

...Maybe it is me...

* * *

Chaos moaned and shook her head, trying to throw away all tiredness  
but only succeeding in giving her a headache. She slowly opened her  
eyes, taking in her surroundings.

The room she was in was not very big, and looked somewhat like a  
concrete basement, there was a window and a door to her left. Door's  
probably locked.

Chaos wiggled around, finding her hands were tied above her head on  
one of the low ceiling beams, just low enough to let her feet take  
some of the weight off her arms. She was still in her clothes,  
thankfully, they had just taken off the necesseties. (MISSPELLED)

All she had on was an army green tank top and her military issued  
pants. She could feel no guns, knives, radio, nothing useful.

She groaned. Well this is shitty.

Chaos looked to her left, seeing the door open to reveal three men,  
the third one with a gun. They walked in, surrounding her, talking to  
each other in Russian. The first Russian gently brushed a few strands  
of her white blond hair out of her face with his hand, letting his  
fingers rest on her cheek.

She bit him and he retracted his hand, cursing. The second Russian  
came over and punched her.

Her head swung to the right from the force. It stung like hell and she  
tried hard not to cry.

The bitten Russian turned to her and asked her something in, you  
guessed it, Russian.

"Me no speake Russiane asswholee."

The second Russian punched her again and she could taste blood in her  
mouth.

"What is your name." The first Russian asked in a very accented voice.

"Nanny McFee." Chaos said sarcastically.

And the fist. She spit blood out on the floor in front of the man who  
kept hitting her. He lifted his fist again but the first man stopped  
him. They spoke in Russian and turned to her again.

"What is your name." the first man repeated.

"Mary Poppins." Chaos replied.

"What. Is. Your. Name."

"Elicio McSomething Spanish."

He sighed. "Who do you work for." he asked, obviously sick of her  
ridiculous names.

"The Tellitubbies."

This time the second Russian took out a knife, threatening her with  
it. Her eyes snapped shut when she felt it against her cheek.

She felt the sharp blade slowly slice through her skin, creating a  
nice, deep cut on her right cheek. Chaos bit her lip, she was not  
going to show these men weakness.

The blade trailed from her cheek down to her neck, going lower and  
lower. It stopped at the crevice of her breasts. The three men talked  
to each other, laughing.

Chaos looked down at the blade resting between her breasts. She  
twisted her face into one of disgust finding that it was her knife.  
The one she tried so hard to sharpen to perfection.

Lovely.

The second Russian twisted the blade, slightly cutting the top of her  
tank top, revealing more cleavage.

Chaos remembered back when she was in high school, where everyone  
always used to compete with who had the longest dick or the biggest  
breasts. She had never payed attention to all the shit, but the men had.

She was now wishing she didn't have such perky boobs. Damn her assets.

She jerked her leg up, her flexibility helping her in smashing her  
foot into the underside of his chin.

He stumbled back a pleasing couple of feet before coming up and  
punching her in the gut, giving her a good slice across the chest  
seeing how the knife was still in his hand.

The young woman winced, feeling the warm blood slowly trickle down her  
stomach.

The first Russian turned to her. "Tell us who you are and who you work  
for, and maybe we won't kill you or your friend."

Her eyes widdened.

'_They had caught one of them? No. Never. Impossible,_' she argued with  
herself. '_They would never be stupid enough to get caught as I was._'

Chaos froze. What if one of them had come back for her and gotten  
caught.

Oh God, it was all her fault.

She watched as they went over to the window and open the blinds. '_No._'  
She hung limp in disbelief. '_He came back for me._'

The second man grabbed her chin and forced her to look at Cobra. He  
had gotten the shit beaten out of him.

Cobra was tied to a chair, blood dripping off of his already naturally  
red hair. He was limp, seemingly lifeless.

"Please... Don't."

All of the men laughed.

"Then tell us what you know." the first Russian said.

Chaos bit her lip, she was trained not to say anything, even a the  
cost of her life. But what about her friends life?

Not just her friend.

Cobra.

"So be it." The second Russian said, walking out of the room. She  
watched him in horror as he went into the other room and pulled out  
his gun.

Cobra looked up at the second man weakly, his face bloody and bruised.

The Russian pulled the trigger, sending a bullet into Cobras leg.

Chaos tugged on her ropes as Cobra screamed, trying in vain to get  
free to help her friend.

The second man came in again, shutting the door and closing the  
blinds. The first man came up to her and brushed her tears away with  
his hand, he was so close she could smell his nasty breath.

"Who are you, my beautiful young lady."

"Chaos." she said defeatedly, trying not to break down sobbing.

"Your real name, my dear." he whispered into her ear, brushing his  
hand over her stomach.

She shuddered and pulled away from his touch the best she could being  
tied up. She kept quiet, biting her lip.

The second man went for the door, ready to open it to go in and  
torture Cobra again.

"Victoria! Victoria Marshall."

His breath dragged across her face and his hand went behind her back,  
going lower. "Correct answer, my dear."

Chaos took in a quick breath when his gloved rested on the edge of her  
cargo pants.

"Now, who do you work for?"

She went quiet and started working on her lip again. The second man  
caught her attention by reloading the weapon he shot Cobra with. But  
she knew she couldn't let the information out. She could feel his  
fingers starting to slip into her pants. Chaos shoved her unhurt knee  
up into his crotch defiantly, her nose crinkled in disgust.

He screamed and doubled over, holding his precious jewels. The second  
man came and punched her again before going to help his fallen  
comrade. They got up and walked out of the room, leaving her alone for  
a few moments.

She shifted, feeling the rope cutting into her skin and the pain from  
all the punches and cuts she endured. Her left leg was numb from where she had  
gotten shot, and her chest throbbed from the cut.

The second man came in again and got into her face.

"Let's see how you do with out food or water, witch!"

Chaos shrugged, irritating him more. He took out the knife and sliced  
her bad leg open. She ground her teeth and slammed her eyes shut,  
listening to the mans footsteps leave.

The blond haired woman looked up to the beam she was attatched to  
right when the door shut, looking for something to cut the rope with.

Nothing.

Dammit.

She hung loose again, feeling totally useless. Soon the exhaustion and  
pain threw her into sleep.

* * *

Four days later Chaos was jerked awake by the slamming of a door. She  
looked up to see the same two Russians enter the room.

She felt slightly better after sleep, but she was so extremely hungry.  
It felt like someone was trying to carve her stomach out with a spoon.  
(Which hurts, if you've never had the feeling.)

This was the fourth day of pure interrogation, no food, no water. Just  
more pain, emotionally and physically.

Every time she wouldn't do something they wanted, they would turn to  
torturing Cobra, shooting him, stabbing him, making him scream.

The third day she might have taken it a little overboard. After they  
shot Cobra for the fifth time, he didn't make a peep.

Chaos knew they killed him.

She snapped. She kicked them, bit them, did everything in her power at  
the moment to give them pain.

She even kicked the knife that had been in the second mans hand and it  
flew into the shoulder of the third man. And she had the pleasure of  
breaking the first mans nose. That was it, after that, they just left,  
nothing said, nothing done.

Which is why Chaos knew that today was going to be hell.

The first man came up to her, instantly shoving his body against hers,  
sliding in between her legs.

"Answer the questions, we might be gentle."

Chaos pushed back, accidentally grinding her hips with his.

She gasped when she felt his erection throb against her crotch,  
panicking when she realized where this could go.

"No! Wait!"

The two men smiled, knowing she fully understood their intent.

"Now, who do you work for my dear." the first man said, playing with  
her tank top.

Chaos kept quiet, closing her eyes. '_Oh my fucking god, I'm going to_  
_get raped by fucked up Russians._'

They snapped back open when he grinded his crotch against hers. She  
whimpered, she was sure they could hear her heart pounding, it was the  
only thing she could hear.

She swallowed hard, she was hanging from a ceiling beam and pressed up  
against a wall by a horny Russian.

Great.

When she didn't respond he moved his hands from the wall and started  
snaking them up her shirt.

She gasped and tried pushing back, only resulting in her getting more  
friction with his length. Which seemed to be getting larger and larger  
by the second.

"No! Get away from me!" Chaos screamed.

She squirmed and pushed, but soon his hands were under her bra, cupping  
her breasts. She threw her head forward, smashing her forehead into  
his nose. He screamed and fell back, clutching his nose.

By the look in his eyes she knew she had made a mistake. Fueled by  
anger, he grabbed the knife and ripped her shirt, her breasts popping  
out. Her nipples hardened against the cold, sending a shiver down her  
spine.

He roughly massaged one, squeezing the other harshly. She slammed her  
eyes shut and told herself it wasn't happening. But she could feel his  
large member pushing against her, wanting freedom.

She suppressed a moan, she wasn't going to let these men see the way  
her body was reacting to their touches. But she couldn't stop it, her  
body wanted to arch into their hands, moan, feel the pleasure the men  
offered. She forced the urge away, keeping her eyes firmly shut.

She felt the first Russian snake his way into her pants. He massaged  
her area and she gritted her teeth, pushing the moan away.

"No! Wait! Please, don't!" Chaos said, squirming and pulling away, but  
the second man came in and took the first mans place.

The first Russian started working on her pants, pulling them down just  
enough he could get to her panties. He unbuckled his own pants and let  
his long, thick member pop out.

She looked at it and screamed, kicking and squirming with all her  
might. The second man was strong, he kept his mouth latched on one of  
her breasts and still held her against the wall. He bit down on her  
nipple, causing her to scream in pain.

"Stop! Let me go!" Chaos begged, tears streaming down her face. She  
wanted to fight back, but her wounds kept bleeding and bleeding, and  
she could feel her conscious slowly receding.

The first man placed his member at her entrance, ready to go in.

Suddenly they heard shooting coming from outside. The two men stopped  
and looked at each other. The first man buttoned up his pants, not  
bothering to put her clothes back on. They grabbed their guns and went  
out the door.

Chaos went limp, devoid of all energy. She hung there, in pain and  
once again feeling useless as she listened to what she hoped was her  
team outside. The cuts throbbed, her leg was bleeding profusely, and  
she was starting to lose conscious.

Chaos took a shaky breath in and screamed, using what strength she had  
left to alert them of her presence.

"GHOST!"

Through lidded eyes she saw Ghost rush through the door and freeze.

Ghost stared at her, his crystal blue eyes wide behind his sunglasses.

'_Oh God no._'

"Chaos!" Ghost ran to her and cut her bonds, she collapsed on him and  
he held her, trying to comfort her.

"ghost." She whispered, nuzzling her face into his neck, letting the  
tears flow.

Ghost sat there with her in his lap, he could feel her tears on his  
neck, and again, one of the very few times in his life, he had no idea  
what to do. He just wrapped his arms around her and held her.

She was safe, they had come for her. His grip was warm and comforting,  
but it didn't dull the pain or blood loss. Chaos could hear his  
heartbeat speeding up and she was so glad it was Ghost who had found  
her first.

MacTavish ran in the room with Archer close behind.

"Ghost we need to ge-"

They froze when they saw Chaos in Ghosts arms, half naked.

Ghosts voice was barely audible and it shook with anger and hatred.

"They raped her."

Chaos was limp, her eyelids were half open and her face was hidden in  
Ghosts neck. Her shoulders shook with her sobs. They averted their gaze as he pulled her pants up. Ghost  
put his military jacket on her to cover her top half up.

She looked up at her captain while still leaning on Ghost and  
whispered tiredly.

"Cobra."

Ghost and MacTavish exchanged glances.

"He's alive. Jasper and Sleek are helping him." Archer said.

Ghost stood up carrying Chaos and they ran out of the building. She  
could see Jasper and Sleek holding Cobra up, heading the same way they  
were.

"Nikolai! We need to go! NOW!"  
MacTavish yelled into the radio.

"Look up, my friend."

They looked up to see Nikolai's pavelow speeding towards them. It  
landed and everyone jumped in. Ghost let out a long breath, thankful  
to see a team of medics aboard. Ghost turned to one of them.

"Where's Chemo?"

"Chemo had to stay behind sir."

Ghost shook his head, he trusted no one to Chaos, it was either Chemo,  
Doc, or no one.

"What about Doc?"

"Right here, what do you have for me."  
Ghost looked over at Doc. Leon 'Doctor' Dreyar was one of the best  
medics.

A tall built man with short light brown hair and a strange blue tribal  
tattoo coming up from his neck onto the bottom left side of his jaw,  
and the most honest mate you ever did meet.

Doc looked down at Chaos in Ghost's arms. He looked at her ruffled  
clothes and could make out a bruise above the young girls breast where  
the jacket was low.

"Those sons of bitches." Doc whispered, taking her from Ghost and  
setting her gently on the seats.

"cobra." Chaos coughed out, getting more and more worried for her  
friend.

"Ghost, you can leave now." Doc said, ignoring Chaos.

Ghost let Doc check her damage out, bandaging her up the best he could  
till they got back to the medic bay. It was going to be a loooooong  
two hours.

Doc went over to sit down by MacTavish and Ghost intercepted his path.

"Is she all right?"

"...Blood loss, cuts, bruises, gunshot wound, she's resting now, she  
wants to keep the, uh, incident, private. I suggest you listen to her  
mate, she's too exhausted to be nice right now." Doc said.

Ghost went over to her, seeing her sleeping form on the seats. He  
gently lifted her head and sat down, laying her head on his lap. Her  
face was twisted in pain. He pushed her blond hair out of her face,  
attempting to relax her.

His touch succeeded, even with her eyes closed she instantly knew his  
soft Ghost touch. Chaos turned over to her side, murmuring something  
incoherent.

"i got you chaos, don't worry. everything is going to be alright." He  
whispered to her.

Ghost looked up to see the others staring at him.

"Sir?" Sleek said, uncertain.

"What'd they do to her?" Roach asked.

"She was interrogated. They cut her up, but it's nothing serious that  
we can't fix." Ghost replied, trying to reassure them just as much as  
he was himself.

Sleeks stomach churned, Chaos was a hyper, cheery, beautiful, young  
woman.

She always had a smile on, and always knew how to cheer everyone up.  
Seeing her in pain just didn't sit well with him.

He bit his lip, watching as the others looked at her tiny frame in pity.

Ghost swallowed again. He hadn't felt this horrible burning in his  
chest since Court died. Court had been captured and beaten to death,  
and he never said a peep to the Russians who captured him. They tried to rescue him, but they had arrived too late.

They cut his wrists, beat him, and shot him nine times. Only in non  
lethal parts of his body so he could feel the pain and still be forced  
to live.

Court never said a word. And the Task Force lost him, he was a fine  
lieutenant, one of the best. Price even went as far as to compare him  
to the almighty Gaz. Although Price also compared Ghost to Gaz, but  
whatever.

Chaos opened her eyes slightly. She could feel pain all over her body  
where they hit her, cut her or shot her. She groaned and slowly turned  
over to where she was laying on her back.

She looked up into Ghosts mask, looking into his beautiful blue eyes.  
His sunglasses were off, and his eyes where filled with worry. Tear  
welled in her eyes and she bit her lip, trying to stop them.

Chaos slowly sat up, drawing attention from everyone else. Feeling  
Ghosts hand on her shoulder she turned towards him, risking facing his  
unwanted pity stare.

Her eyes shot the ground, unable to look into his eyes.

"Chaos-" Ghost began.

"I'm fine." She choked out.

"We're here." MacTavish interrupted.

"Get the injured off first and get them to the medic bay. No buts  
Chaos, that means you too." MacTavish ordered, pointing at her  
aggravated face.

"Im fine! I can walk on my own thanks!" Chaos stated, jumping up. She  
instantly regretted it when her legs gave way. She suddenly felt  
dizzy, and her stomach lurched when she tried to move.

She groaned, letting Ghost pick her up bridal style and take her to  
the medic bay. He set her down, staying by her side till medics got to  
her.

One of the female medics came up. "Ma'am, what is your condition."

Chaos shooed Ghost away, telling him that she can do it on her own.  
Chaos told the medic exactly what she needed to know, nothing more,  
nothing less.

She sighed and let the doctor probe her for more answers, hoping that  
everyone that knew her secret would just forget the whole thing  
happened.

She should have known they wouldn't.

After two weeks of resting, boredom, and escaping Doc's unwanted  
watchteam, she made her way to the firing range, trying to ignore the  
worried looks from her comrades.

Chaos silently opened the door, looking around for any sources of  
human life.

Seeing none, she snuck through and went out the back, following a  
hidden trail that led deep into the woods. At the end of the trail was  
a lovely view, a rocky cliff that showed just about everything.

It was beautiful.

There was a perfect large flat boulder that she would sit on for hours  
on end, thinking and staring off into space. No one knew about her  
place except for maybe And possibly Ghost.

You can never tell just how much that man knows.

Chaos sighed and leaned back on the boulder, watching the sun sink  
beneath the horizon.

* * *

OH SNAP! I almost raped Chaos...

Oops...

That was a long chapter, aggravatingly long, and I was THIS close to  
raping her. THIS CLOSE! '_Holds a grain of salt in between pointer_  
_finger and thumb_'

Reviewness


End file.
